tap_adventure_time_travelfandomcom-20200214-history
Locations
There are 8 different location in Tap Adventure: Time travel. The locations Mines * Mob density - Average * Home location of: None Graveyard * Mob density - Average * Home location of: Thief Ice Mountains * Mob density - Low * Home location of: None Forest * Mob Density - Average * Home location of: Hermit, Fiery Fox * Note: This is the only location that has two part. up/north forest and down/south forest. City * Mob density: Average * Home location of: Defender, Priest, Enchantress Swamp * Mob density: High * Home location of: None Jungle * Mob density: High * Home location of: Ranger, Guerrilla Barrens * Mob density: Low * Home location of: Conqueror, Huntress Crossroads * Mob density: Random * Home location of: Random * This is not a location, but describes the end location of the zone. It will allow you skip a zone. A key and a BOOK OF PASSAGE or COMPASS is needed to make use of it. Locations explained Each hero has a specific location where the "location bonus" will be applied. This is the bonus of the 5th item in the list. This bonus is applied only to those heroes who have the specified location as their "home". Mob density: '''This only means the amount of mobs in each wave. The HP is the same in every location of the coresponding level. A level 42 ice mountains wave will have the same amount of HP as the level 42 swamp wave. Eventhough the swamp has a lot more mobs to fight than the ice mountains. So it really doesn't matter where you go, you might say. Well, not quite. More mobs means more attacks needed to clear a wave. Damage is applied to a single target and any excess damage is discarded. (With the excepting of certain skills) '''Location type: Next to the different locations, their effects on heroes and mob density, there is another attribute any location can have. # Normal road: Normal gold reward. Normal mob HP. Normal mob damage. (The numbers of the stages will be shown in white) # Golden road: Like the normal road, except increased gold rewards. (The numbers of the stages will be shown in yellow) # Death road: Lower (25%) gold rewards. Higher mob damage. For the HP info, check below. (The numbers of the stages will be shown in red) # Black hole: Like a normal road, except you can't get to it from every location. Additionally, at the end of the zone, you will not have an option to choose your next location and are instantly transported to the next zone. # Map of the crossroads: Like a normal road, except at the end of the zone, one location will be the map of the crossroads. In order to use this, you need either a BOOK OF PASSAGE and a KEY or a free use of the COMPASS ARTIFACT. Note: Numbers in italic need to be confirmed. If you are looking for an easy way to navigate through the game, check out the external links for "map of the game" Death zone numbers and formula If you are curious about how to get the HP for each wave, then here's a little table for you. The initial HP formula (base) is 158.89 * 10^(0.1 * stage), which is used to calculate the Epic Boss HP on a normal zone. A multiplier is used to calculate the HP of the waves and other bosses Navigation To get a clearer idea of this section, it's advised to check "Map of the game" on the External links page. Navigation through the game seems pretty straight forward, but it is not as simple as it may seem at first. The entire "path" of Tap Adventure: Time travel, is basically a cylinder. Each zone (10 stages) consists of 9 possible locations. Each location can lead you to a maximum of 3 other locations in the next zone. Each location is set. The order of the locations is as follows. * Mines * Graveyard * Ice mountains * North forest * City * South forest * Swamp * Jungle * Barrens Say you are at the end of a zone in the location Jungle. You will then have a maximum of 3 locations to choose from. Swamp (top choice), Jungle (middle choice) and Barrens (bottom choice). Should you be at the city, the choices would be North forest, City and South forest, respectively. You will not always have 3 choices. This depends on the type of the location of your initial choices. Should one of your choices be a black hole, see location type above, then it's likely that this will not be an option to choose. Besides your typical location choices, you might also see Crossroads option. This is a special location. You will need a Book of passage and a key or a free Compass use to use this option. It is in essence just like using the book of passage. However, should you use the book of passage anywhere but at the end of a zone, it will let you re-pick from the previously offered locations and take you back to the beginning of the zone of your choice. Choosing the crossroads options, will warp you ahead 10 stages. It's specifically ill-advised to use this option, if you have just started playing this game. If you do not have the required DPS for 10 stages ahead, you are going to have a (really) difficult time to get through the zone. Category:Navigation Category:Locations